Right Mistakes
by tAkuMi aZuKi
Summary: Kei asked Hikari for her hand in marriage during spring in their 2nd year because if of something plotted by his grandfather. Here comes Fujioka Yuzuki, a freshman in their school, who will be caught in the middle.
1. The Proposal

Kumi: Hello! I'm here with a new story and this will be 1st story of Special A. I don't own any characters that appeared in the original plot but I do own this plot and some original characters. This will revolve around a girl named Fujioka Yuzuki in which she'll be a victim of a deal between her grandparents and some people.

* * *

**Right Mistakes**

1st mistake: The Proposal

"Sigh. At last." Fujioka Yuzuki said tired from finishing her project the last minute. Yuzuki tied her black hair in a bun on the left side with a simple hairpin. Yuzuki is in Class 1-A of Private Hakusen Academy but she still doesn't take her work seriously. One of her friend, Takato Ai, hugged her from behind while she was sitting there. "What do you need?" She asked leaving Ai's tight embrace and facing her three friends.

"Nothing really." Minamoto Kasumi, her friend from class 1-B, replied fixing her glasses while reading her book. She was always a nerd but Yuzuki was someone more intelligent than her. Kasumi black ebony hair hang loose while her golden irises where hidden by her glasses. Ai was the playful type. She has bubblegum pink hair in two pigtails with her blue eyes always shining brightly. Her other friend is Sakamoto Miyuri. She was a sporty girl who never gives up and always wants to win. Miyuri has flaming red hair that reaches her shoulder and pins her right bangs to the side.

"We we're just checking on you." Miyuri said looking at her now finished project in arts. "We thought you're slacking again." She laughed and Yuzuki pouted grabbing her portrait from Miyuri's hands and then placing it on her desk.

"I'm not slacking off, y'know!" She said and Ai just hugged her tightly. "You know, this is all so unfair!" She complained. All her friends are in class B while she was in class A. They always can slack off. She never understood why she had to study in this school just because her grandfather ordered her too. "I don't want to study anymore!" She continued. Kasumi closed her book and walked towards her.

"This is an order from your grandfather. You have to study hard since you'll be the next heir of the Fujioka Company." She said and then Yuzuki pouted. "Let's go, let's have lunch." Kasumi called and they all followed her. After their lunch break, Yuzuki wondered off the school and reached the Special A area. Eating a pack of potato chips, she explored her new school. "This is all so unfair. The S.A gets to slack off. Just watch grandfather, I'll be in S.A and I can play anytime I wanted!" She concluded then she heard voices. She went and hid herself then tried eavesdropping.

"Hikari, let's get married." Kei said. He seemed desperate. Hikari was shocked by his proposal and went forward her. "I know this is too sudden, but if I don't get to choose now, they'll make me marry someone from a good family." He said. _Marriage?_ She continued eavesdropping. This is big news!

"Marriage? Seriously? We're still too young." Hikari replied and Kei turned depressed by her answer. _Oh. Look at his sad face._ Yuzuki thought. "Sorry." She trailed off. Yuzuki decided to stop eavesdropping. She turned around when her phone rang; it was her grandfather calling her. "Who's there?" Hikari popped out with Kei behind her. Yuzuki didn't mind the phone and shut it off.

"Well, uhm, Bye!" She ran off. They didn't follow her. It was a good thing that she was always wearing her sportswear, she can blast off anywhere. She has run far enough and they didn't seemed to follow her and so she answered her phone that has been ringing non-stop. "What do you need, Ojii-sama?" She asked catching her breath and standing straight.

"You'll meet your fiancé's father tomorrow. That's all." Then he hung up. She sighed. _Fiancé? Again? _She sighed again now, a depressed sigh. _Why?_ She asked to herself walking towards her classroom. While on her depressed state, the bell rang and so she ran towards her classroom wishing that she won't be late. Her grandfather could kill her if she had any bad records. Gladly, Yuzuki was not late for class. Yuzuki was walking towards her bike. She didn't want to ride the car and so she would often sneak away from the driver's sight and go to her bike which is always brought by Kasumi for her.

* * *

Kei was in his car when he saw a girl riding a bike wearing his school's regular class uniform and putting a sportswear under her skirt. It hit him. That was the girl a while ago. He stopped the car and cornered her in an alleyway. She froze as his face neared him. Yuzuki was getting nervous with this. What's up with him? "You better keep quiet about what you heard." He commanded then turned around living. She murmured curses and when he turned she smiled. Yuzuki sighed after leaving and head home.

"I'm home." She yelled. Yuzuki sighed knowing that no one was there. She went straight to her room and prepared for her marriage interview tomorrow. "Why am I that old geezer's granddaughter?" She asked herself in monologue. She answered her phone which had been ringing for a while now. "Who is this?" She asked answering the phone lazily and then lying down on her queen-sized bed.

"This is Akira." She sat upright. As in Akira of the Special A? She held tight on her phone realizing that it really is the Todou Akira. She was Yuzuki's friend and a co-member in the tea club while she's still in middle-school. "How have you been, Yuzuki?" She asked. Even though they have been in the same school, they haven't talked to each other since Akira graduated.

"I- I'm okay." She replied nervously to her senior. "Is there something you need, Akira-senpai?" She asked still anxious about her.

"No, I just heard that you were studying in Hakusenkan Academy." Akira plainly replied. "So are you still in the tea club?" She asked curiously as Yuzuki relaxes and lies on the bed again.

"No, I've been interested in arts for a while so I entered the arts club." She replied. Then her maid knocked on the door telling her that her grandfather is summoning her in his office. "Ah. Akira-senpai, I'm sorry. I'm called by Ojii-sama." She excused herself and she agreed. Yuzuki hung up and dressed properly for her meeting with her very picky grandfather. She wore a black tea gown with a lot of frills on some lining with a big black ribbon on the back. Her grandfather preferred her wearing dress than simple shirts. She walked in the car waiting for her to ride it. Her driver/butler is kinda angry at her for escaping again. "He...llo, Yashiro-san." She greeted her 21-year-old butler named Minamoto Yashiro, Kasumi's older brother.

"Please don't escape again, Ojou-sama." He sighed and she smiled naturally. He drove her towards the Fujioka Main Office. "I'll be waiting, Ojou-sama." He said and parked leaving her to go to her grandfather's office herself. She sighed. _I'm giving him a hard time._ Yuzuki went to the elevator and upon reaching the top most floor she breathe in gathering all the courage to meet her grandfather. She knocked and entered the office without waiting for a reply knowing that he won't.

"What do you need, Ojii-sama?" She asked her grandfather who was standing staring at his clear wall, looking at the sight beneath him.

"Yuzuki, I'll be leaving the decision to you tomorrow." Yuzuki was a bit astonished by what he just said. She would often leave the decision to him because he was always the one to be followed but this time it was hers. "The interview tomorrow will decide your own faith. If you want to succeed the company, you'll agree. But if you want to be free, just decline." He finished.

"What's wrong, Ojii-sama?" She asked. Her grandfather was acting weird, no, weirder than weird.

"I don't want to do the same mistake. You have to decide your own life." He replied. This will all be a headache to her because she's the undecided. But this was her life, she have to decide it on her own. This proposal was the worst. She has to make the right choice.

* * *

Kumi: Well then that's my 1st chapter for you please read and review. I would highly appreciate them.


	2. The Answer

Kumi: Hello! I'm here with a Right Mistakes again and with... Yahiro-kun! Isn't he cute? I'm jealous of Megumi-chan!

Yahiro: Is that so?

Kumi: Yeah. Mikachan105, I'll be answering your question about her fiancé in this chapter, so please read.

* * *

**Right Mistakes**

2nd mistake: The Answer

Yuzuki tossed to her right. Then she turned to the left. And then to the other and she then sat upright. She won't get any sleep tonight. She sighed hugging her stuffed bear tightly while in her yellow pajamas. Yuzuki can't decide what she should do. She was always undecided about to things so she never thought about any of them. _What should I do, Otou-sama?_ She asked herself. She understood very well why her grandfather left the decision to her. It was because of what happened to her real granddaughter.

Yuzuki was adopted by the Fujioka family a few months after the real Fujioka died in a car accident. She still remembered the day when she first met her now father. It was a very cold day. Winter was at its peak and she ran away from her aunt's home. Yuzuki's parents died, leaving Yuzuki to her aunt.

"_It's so cold." A young Yuzuki said. She was just at the tender age of 5 and yet she was out in the streets freezing to death."Okaa-san. Otou-san." Her family was perfect. It was peaceful. If only her parents didn't die. _

"_Are you cold, Ojou-san?" A man at around his 20's asked. He had ash-blonde hair and kind yet sad golden eyes. She nodded then the man offered his hand and she hesitantly took it. "Then, let's go." They rode a car and reached a large house. A maid came and the man asked her to take care of the girl for a while. "Ojou-san, go with her for a while okay?" She just nodded and followed the maid. She didn't know why he was being kind to her._

_The maid dressed her up in a very cute black dress with white frills on it. She brought her to a very cute girl. It must have been for a young girl. The maid was then replaced by the man carrying a tray with him. In the tray were two tea cups and a plate of cookies. He settled the tray down and stared at Yuzuki who was sitting on the cute bed quietly. "What's your name, Ojou-san?" He asked calmly._

"_Yu-Yuzuki." She replied quietly. He smiled. "What do you want from me?" She asked._

"_Do you still have any parents?" He asked which touch a nerve. She shook her head and stared down, her locks covering her eyes. "Is that so?" He paused. "Then, would you let me adopt you?" He asked making her quickly look at him._

Yuzuki sighed again hugging the bear that her father gave him after he adopted her. "Otou-sama, I don't know what to do." She said. "I don't want to make Ojii-sama feel sad but I want to be a free girl as well." She said in monologue. Asking his foster father who is currently in Italy doing some business.

"_Always follow you heart, Yuzuki."_

Her father's words rang in her ears that made her shed some tears. "But I don't know what my heart is saying." She said resting her head in her bed, crying quiet intensely.

* * *

Yuzuki woke up with eyes red from crying. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and got ready to meet up with her fiancé. She wore a morning dress. It was a white sleeveless one with a pink skirt. It was pretty cute keeping her away from her Gothic style but near the Lolita one. Yuzuki also put on a whjite frilled choker. She quickly went to the study room where Yashiro is probably waiting for her. They would discuss about the interview after all.

"So shall we start?" Yuzuki said hopping happily inside the room making Yashiro turned to her. She sat down quietly on her desk where Yashiro sat opposite of her.

"Then, I'll be starting." Her young butler said. "Your fiancé candidate today is from the Takishima groups." This made Yuzuki jumped from her desk. "What's wrong, Ojou-sama?" Yashiro asked concerned about what happened with her mistress.

"Takishima's heir is..." She stopped her face so wrecked. "...Kei!" She beamed at her butler who nodded in reply. She then sulked at the corner of the room thinking: Why is it him? He scared her yesterday. Not just scared, he pissed her off.

"Is there something wrong, Ojou-sama?" Yashiro asked Yuzuki who was in the corner sulking. She then turned to him with teary eyes shocking him and making him take one step back. "Ojou-sama?" He said.

"Why is it Takishima Kei?" She asked still crying in the corner. "I hate Takishima Kei!" She complained. "I am definitely going to say NO!" She screamed while still crying but this time she's in front of Yashiro, choking him to death. "Ah! Yashiro-san!" She yelled calming down.

Yashiro was using the desk as support as he gets some air before he completely dies. "The proposal is from the Takishima groups." He said fixing his tie.

"But! Isn't Takishima our greatest rival?" She asked.

"That's why they proposed a marriage between the two heirs. The two companies will then merge." He explained. "I heard that Kei-san already agreed." This made Yuzuki shot a stare at him yelling 'What'. She calmed down and sighed. "This marriage is a very important marriage for the two companied. Especially for your grandfather. It struck a nerve on Yuzuki.

"I see." She replied. "A very important marriage for Ojii-sama." She whispered but quiet loudly. "There's no need to tell me more details." She said. "I now have my answer." Yuzuki gripped her skirt and then relaxed it a minute later. She walked out of the room. Yashiro didn't say another word. He knew very well what her answer is.

* * *

Yuzuki was in the car heading for the Takishima's main building in Japan. She stared at the window of the car watching the buildings they passed by. Yashiro would often check her. The drive was quiet. Moments later, they finally reached the building and Yashiro accompanied her to the conference room where she's supposed to meet him. Yashiro left and Yuzuki gulped before knocking then entering. She entered to be pushed it a tight hugged by someone unknown to her. "Uhm. If you would move a bit away." She requested. The man move away from her and she dusted her morning dress for dirt. She then stared at the man in front of her. He looks like Kei but he was a baby face. "Nice to meet you, I'm Fujioka Yuzuki." She introduced.

"It's nice to see you again." Kei turned his swivel chair to look at Yuzuki. She froze a bit then relaxed.

"It nice to meet you, Yuzuki-chan." The man in front of her greeted. "I'm Kei's father." This earned a shocked expression from Yuzuki. He looks so young. "Yuzuki-chan, Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No. Not really." She smiled. "I just came here to say my reply." Yuzuki said.

"Then what is it?" Kei asked.

"I accept. I'll agree to this marriage. I'll be the Fujioka heir." Her eyes were full of determination.

* * *

Kumi: And that's my answer. Thanks for those who review. I hope to receive more reviews because they keep me going.

Yahiro: That's right. Read and Review.

Kumi: Yahiro-kun is really cute! Read and Review!


End file.
